Gardeners and landscapers frequently utilize border or edging material, such as fences, logs, railroad ties, bricks, concrete blocks, and the like to provide a decorative edge for a lawn or garden, or to establish a terrace, or to surround a tree, or to contain mulch. Such border items are heavy, awkward to handle and place, and when in place they frequently prevent easy cutting or trimming of grass in the vicinity, as well as cause damage to equipment, such as mowers or grass trimmers, when such equipment comes into contact with the border.
The present invention is a border assembly which utilizes a multiplicity of identical border pieces, each including a mower strip, an upstanding wall, and upper pivotal connector means.